


Breaking the News

by Hieiko



Series: Witches [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione needs to tell her best friends that she's involved with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 19, "let them go".

"Harry, Ron, there's something I need to tell you..." No, that sounded too foreboding.

"Ron! Harry! You'll never guess what happened..." Oh, much too cheerful.

Hermione knew that she'd be disappointing both her best friends. That was actually saying it lightly. She cared about Harry and Ron very much, she really did. But she wanted this chance at happiness, unexpected as it was.

"I won't let you face them alone, you know," Ginny said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "And I'm sure they'll be idiots about it at first, but they'll come around. After all, they love you."

"Oh, Ginny, I hope you're right." Hermione sighed. "But they'll be heartbroken with this news."

Ginny shook her head. "They'll be fine! Besides, it's their fault. If they hadn't been such gits..."

"Then neither of us would have tried finding love elsewhere..." Hermione continued.

"And then we would have been stuck with those two idiots instead of with each other," Ginny finished. "I say we've got the better deal."


End file.
